Jelsa
by MiwasObsessions
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic hope you enjoy! I’m making this up as I go so bear with me. Please consider reading this and have a magical day!
1. Meeting

Elsa's POV

"Are you ready?" I asked my people, they applauded in return. After the applause I stomped my icy heel on the ground and the whole castle courtyard became an ice rink. Anna slid over to me and I made beautiful skates for her. "Elsa they're beautiful but you know I don't-" Anna protested but I dragged her around and with help from Olaf, we taught her to skate.

The open gates were amazing, and seeing all of Arendelles citizens happy was a relief, even though I froze the whole kingdom. They all loved ice skating, and for the first time since I was little, I was happy.

Jack's POV

I was so happy that Manny would let people see me again. It felt like an eternity since I talked to anyone besides the guardians. I decided to just fly until I saw something interesting. I finally did, and I saw a beautiful kingdom, the castle courtyard was bustling with people. It looked like the floor was ice, but that was impossible. I decided to fly down and see what all the hubbub was about.

I asked a woman "What's so exciting?" "Haven't you heard?!" she exclaimed "The Queen is opening up the gates!" I wonder why the gates were closed for so long.

Elsa's POV

The cold really never bothered me, but heat certainly did. Since there were so many people around it was getting very hot. Thankfully, my ice doesn't melt from heat. I on the other hand was very hot. I decided to go into the castle to cool myself down. While I was inside I noticed that there was a flurry of snow above me. Of course I didn't worry about it because I was probably just overwhelmed because of all of the people.

Jack's POV

I was hanging around the buffet when I saw a gorgeous woman go into the castle. She had platinum blonde hair in a braid on her shoulder, and a beautiful dress that had an icy glow to it. She looked flustered so I followed her inside. She turned a corner and I stopped, above her was a flurry of snow. I couldn't believe there was someone else out there like me! I approached her slowly so I wouldn't alarm her.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. She jumped at the sight of me, fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry I startled you." I said. "It's ok." She said regaining her composure, she still had fear in her eyes. It was subtle, but it was there. "Sorry I didn't even introduce myself," I said. "I'm Jack Frost." "Queen Elsa, pleasure to meet you."

Elsa's POV

Jack was nice, yes, but I needed to be cautious. I never know if someone could turn out like, _Hans. _I cannot make another mistake like that ever again. "I better go back," I said keeping my composure "Everyone must be wondering where I went" "I should probably go too," Jack said. "I need to go home" Jack was an interesting character, he had stark white hair, he wore a sweater that had icy patterns on it, no shoes, and carried a stick that had frost on it. It was strange but I thought nothing of it. I went back to the courtyard.

"Elsa!" I heard Anna shouting for me. "I'm right here Anna." I waved my hands in her direction. She slid over and asked me where I was. I told her I had gotten hot and went inside to cool off, I didn't tell her about Jack.

Jack's POV

I went back to North's workshop, I wondered if he knew about Queen Elsa. "Hey North?" I said approaching the jolly man in a red suit. "Jack!" he exclaimed looking jolly as ever "welcome back! Did you find anything interesting?" "Actually I did." I told him about Elsa and about the flurry over her head, and how she seemed very cautious around me. "Were you aware she had these powers?" I asked North. He looked at me, then looked at the moon, like he was trying to communicate with Manny, silently. "North, _please _tell me!" "OK" He said exasperated "I knew about Elsa'a powers but, I didn't want you to startle her." "Why would I startle her?" I asked, frustrated. "She has put up a lot of walls to protect herself from evil people. A man by the name of Hans tried to kill her and her sister Anna." "Wow" I said. I truly wish that she didn't have to go through that. She seemed so nice, I definitely don't think she deserved that.

**Hey! This is my first fanfic I hope u like it. It's obviously not done, but I'm having a lot of fun writing it! I will keep it clean. This will be a kid-friendly fanfic. Jelsa is one of my fav ships along with MariCat, from Miraculous, and Captain Swan, from Once Upon A Time!! I will try to write more as soon as I can, in the meantime write in the comments who you think the villain is, Stay Magical! Byeeeee!!**


	2. Trouble

Pitch's POV

"WHY WAS HE THERE?!" I shouted at my shadow monsters, Jack Frost went to Arendelle and talked to that Queen Elsa, I need her for my plan! Maybe there is still hope..."I should go talk to her, Muahahahaha"

Elsa's POV

Dinner with Anna and Kristoff was great. They always have great ideas about what we can do to help the kingdom. On my way to my room I thought about that Jack Frost guy. He was a little strange...Oh well. I went into my room and there was an icy chill in the air. That was strange, the cold never bothered me anyway...

I looked around and ther was no one there. The window was open. That was strange, I went to close it but something threw me back! I stood up, scared out of my mind. Then I heard a voice. "Are you scared little girl?" "W-who said that?" I said nervously. "I did" A man appeared in front of me on the balcony. He had dark black hair, he was wearing a black robe that trailed behind him, and he had very pale skin. "Who are you?" I said regaining my composure, "I won't a ask again" "My name is Pitch Black," he said in a booming voice "and I am here to make your life a living nightmare!"

I backed away and bumped into my dresser, I can't move away anymore! He came closer to me. Just then an ice wall appeared in front of me. I didn't do that! I heard a familiar voice in front of me and opened my eyes. "Stay away from the queen!" It was Jack. Pitch vanished in a puff of smoke. Then the ice disappeared. "Thank you so much. Wait, how did you get in here, and how did that ice appear?!" "um..." "Tell me!" "Fine...I can fly" he said "Yeah sure" I said sarcastically "The truth please!" "It's true I'll prove it!" he hopped into the air and he was flying! "what?! how?!" I said startled. He paused for a moment and finally said "I'm a guardian"


	3. TheGuardians

Jack's POV

"What is a guardian?" The queen asked. "Well, we are, uh, guardians of children, see I am the guardian of fun, North, AKA Santa Clause, is the guardian of wonder, Toothianna, or as more people know her the Tooth Fairy, is the guardian of memories, Bummymund, the Easter Bunny, is the guardian of hope, and the oldest guardian, Sandman, is the guardian of dreams" "Wait, all of those people, Santa, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sandman, are real?!" She exclaimed in delight. "Of course!" I said. "May I meet them...?" She asked, "If it's too much trouble don-" "Of course you can meet them!" I said without thinking, I hope North won't be mad at me...

Elsa's POV

"How are we going to get there?" I didn't even know where these 'guardians' lived, let alone what they were like. I hardly even know this Jack guy. What if he's trying to hurt me, or worse Anna! He must have seen my concern because he said, "Don't worry, I'll take you there. And it's not far." "Okay..." I said hesitantly. "I promise I'm not making this up" he said. Can he read my thoughts?

Just then without warning he picked me up and we were in the air! I screamed but Jack just laughed at me. "Scared Queenie?" He said jokingly. I made a snowball and threw it at his face. Big mistake. He was surprised and dropped me! And we were really high up. As I was falling Jack got ahold of himself and caught me just in time. "DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled. I jumped, I wasn't ready for that reaction. He must have seen the fear in my eyes. "Sorry Snowflake, I didn't mean to yell at you." "Snowflake?" I said flatly "Yea, a little name I made up for you." He smiled.

We finally got to North's house. Jack said this was where all the guardians normally hang out. It was beautiful, and huge! I heard voices coming down the hall...


	4. MeetingTheGuardians

Jack's POV

"I _told _you bunnymund, we are not-" North stopped as soon as he laid eyes on Elsa. "who is-" "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I interrupted North. "She wanted to meet you guys..." "H-hello" Elsa said. She was _nervous_ the queen of arendelle was _nervous. _They bowed to her. "Pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." "The pleasure is mine, and please call me Elsa." Tooth and Sandy came in. Tooth immediately rushed toward Elsa and inspected her teeth. "Beautiful! They're absolutely lovely! What's you name?" "Tooth she is queen Elsa of Arendelle" I said. "She is absolutely lovely!" "Thank you" Elsa said. "and please just call me Elsa."

Elsa's POV

It was so nice to meet the mysterious guardians. they are all so nice! Just then I heard something woosh behind me and arms grabbing me. "What a pretty little girl." A voice said. "_Pitch" _The guardians said in unison. They were about to attack when about one hundred black spikes were pointed in my direction. "Ah ah ah, we wouldn't want to hurt the pretty little thing, now would we?" "What do you want Pitch?" Jack sneered. This Pitch man was really starting to scare me. "All I want," he started. "Is for you, Jack Frost, to suffer. To do that I need this pretty woman. bye now."

Jack's POV

"ELSA!" I yelled. They vanished in a puff of smoke. "Well this is bad." Bunny said. "YOU _THINK?!_" I retorted. "Pitch is going to hurt Elsa! I know he is..." "Calm down Jack." North said. "We will figure this out.

Elsa's POV

I was back in my ice palace. It looked different. The ice was a transparent black colour and ther were black ice spikes covering the walls. I tried to run to the door but I was pulled back, by _chains. "Oh Elsa..." _said a familiar voice. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? "I turned around to see _Hans _walking down the stairs.


End file.
